


诱猎与捕猎 上

by hyukmylove



Category: Enhae-fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Kudos: 6





	诱猎与捕猎 上

诱惑是什么？是似有似无，是若即若离。是你以为会丢失，他却又跑来在你心里瘙痒，是你以为得到，他却又一溜烟没了踪影。狩猎是什么？是瞄准猎物时的伺机而动，是追逐猎物时的弹无虚发，是将猎物压制在身下的从容不迫。。。当最会诱惑的狐狸遇见最会狩猎的猎人，那么到底会谁输谁赢？但或许狐狸和猎人本就有着相同的目标，因此根本谈论不了输赢。。。

比起熟透了的水果，人们更喜欢带些青涩的，李东海一直对这一条定律心知肚明。与李东海熟悉的人，没有一个会把他与成熟或性感挂上钩，但是从小到大，他都一直被誉为男神收割机。你以为是因为他单纯？别傻了，没有几个男人喜欢和幼稚的小朋友玩过家家。你以为只是因为他美貌？那你也过于简单，好看的人千千万，只有有意思的灵魂才会闪光。李东海之所以被称之为狐狸，是因为他湿漉漉的目光中，时常又带着几分勾人的挑衅。是因为他平时傻愣愣的，但时不时的却又能捏住你的脖子，挑动你的神经。你以为他是一个食素的小白兔，而事实上他却是一只爱吃肉的狐狸，而你爱他，迷上他就是因为这一点。

优秀的猎人从来不会在追逐猎物的过程中把自己搞得大汗淋漓。他是优雅的，但是致命的。他不需要使用武力，更不需要使用蛮劲，但只要他犀利的眼神一扫过，他瞄准的猎物就心甘情愿地被他擒获在手心。李赫宰是狩猎者中的姜太公，却又比姜太公还要有魄力。只消他勾一勾嘴角，湖里就会涌来一群抢着上钩的鱼。他的长相，他的身型，他的甜言蜜语，他的睿智风趣，没有一点不带着致命的吸引力。因此，只有猎人玩腻的猎物，却没有猎人捕捉不到的珍奇。当他一把将你拉入怀中的瞬间，你就再也没有了反抗的意识，挣扎的余力。

李东海上高铁的时候还没有什么人，他自顾自地玩了会手机。早上七点，他似乎是还有些疲惫，遂放下手机，看向窗外发呆。就在一个身影映入眼帘的时候，他的眼睛立马亮了起来。李赫宰提着黑色公文包匆匆走过站台，然后进了车厢。他看了一眼自己的座位号，然后将公文包放在行李架上。在准备坐下的瞬间，他的目光对上了里座那位扑闪着的大眼睛，于是在坐下的时候不易察觉地勾了勾自己的嘴角。李东海看了看玻璃上人好看的投影，微微踌躇了一下，又将头转向正前方，虽然一脸正色，眼珠却悄咪咪转过去偷偷上下打量。李赫宰倒是一副悠然自得，毫不在意的模样，从随身包里拿出一本书，然后自顾自地翻看起来。

“《杜普雷的爱恨生死》？我刚刚看完这本书！”找到了可以搭讪的话题，李东海心里一阵欣喜。

李赫宰慢悠悠地抬起头，用细长的手指扶了扶金丝眼镜框，然后看向李东海微微笑了一笑，  
“哦？是吗！其实我已经在看第二遍了。你喜欢吗？这本书？”

“与其说喜欢，不如说心疼和可惜。一个如此天生就是音乐家的人却因为病痛不得不过早地离开了音乐的殿堂。”李东海看了一眼书，然后直直地看向李赫宰。

“与其谈失去，不如也看到她曾经所拥有的。过人的才气，相知的爱人还有别人求而不得的名气。。。她不比那些从未拥有过的人幸运了太多？”

“那如果你是她呢？你愿意拥有她的人生吗？”李东海对于李赫宰的回答不否定也没有肯定，只是反问道。

“如果是我，即使知道会失去，也会选择拥有。我是飞蛾，所以会被闪耀的光点所吸引，哪怕只能拥有一个瞬间，我也会义无反顾。如果我是她，那我在人生最后的一个瞬间也会满意地想，我曾经登上过音乐最高的殿堂。”

“你喜欢音乐？”李东海笑了笑，没有将这个话题继续下去，转而又抛出了新的问题。

“如果毕业随波逐流地选择创业的话，也许我会是一个流浪音乐家吧。不过，虽然有着叛逆的灵魂，却又没有叛逆的胆量，所以还是追逐了社会定义的成功。”李赫宰似乎是笃定了李东海会继续找到话题继续下去，所以从头至尾都只以陈述的语句结束，看起来似乎是对李东海的一切并不好奇。

“积攒了财富，再回过头玩音乐也不是不可以。我真是羡慕你，这么年轻就能创业成功。”李东海微微顿了顿，见李赫宰没接话茬，又不弃不舍地继续道“我也喜欢音乐，我是音乐学院的学生。我研究生刚刚毕业，才工作一个月。”

“哦？那你现在做什么？”李赫宰虽然问得轻描淡写，却似乎是终于对李东海产生了兴趣。但谁又知道呢？或许他在坐下前的那个瞬间就已瞄准好了猎物，而在那之后不过是掩饰住了自己的欲望，正耐心地等待着他的猎物朝他越走越近。

“钢琴老师，同时自己也经常会写一些曲子。你听过《Alright》吗？就是我写的。”李东海是在炫耀，不过他脸颊微红，害羞的模样溢于言表。谁人见了都会因他的青涩、甜美而心脏乱跳。

“原来是天才作曲家。那我以后可以请你给我写歌吗？”李赫宰终于侧过身子，面色淡定，目光却直直地盯着李东海。

“你在要求刚刚见面的陌生人为你免费写歌呢。”李东海也不说答应，也不说不答应，只是笑道。

“是陌生人，还是有缘人？看来只是我一个人在自作多情呢。”李赫宰依旧直视着李东海带着些许坏坏的笑，不紧不慢地说道。

李东海笑笑不说话，他方才说的已经够多了，既然已经吸引到了人的兴趣，那便该稍微松一松手，免得让自己显得不够矜持，让人笑话。

“我是要去黄山。我很喜欢光明顶晚上的星光。即使去过很多次，但依旧对那里的夜晚心驰神往。”李赫宰将右腿翘到左腿上，身体顺势微微向李东海的方向倾斜，但依旧保持了一个说近不近，说远不远的暧昧的距离。

“黄山？！我也是要去那里，看来还真是有缘呢！”李东海明媚地笑着，转向李赫宰说道，“我也是去周末旅游。不过别人去光明顶都是看日出，你为什么去看星星？”李东海才不是要去黄山，他原本要去的地方和黄山是八杆子也打不到的关系。不过不是原先的目标地又如何，现在他改变主意了，因为他和李赫宰一样，也是不顾一切的飞蛾。

“你一个人去爬山？”李赫宰没有回答李东海的问题。

“我倒是希望能够和男朋友一起爬山，不过谁叫我单身呢？只能一个人了。如果我以后交了男朋友，我要和他游遍世界的每个角落。”李东海不着痕迹地透露出自己单身的事实后就止住了话语。

“我也是一个人。马上到站，我的司机会来接我，如果你愿意的话，我们可以一起。”李赫宰继续推进。

李东海先是微微想了几秒，然后露出了俏皮的笑容，“我很努力地想了想，但是没有想到什么拒绝的理由呢。”

他们聊了一路，出站的时候，司机已经在等着了。是一辆兰博基尼。李东海上车的时候心想：年轻，帅气又多金，想要诱惑他的小狐狸可是太多了。不过那又怎么样，我会是那唯一一个紧紧抓住他的心的狐狸。

李赫宰和李东海爬上光明顶的时候天上只剩下火红的余韵。他们简单地吃了晚餐，于天刚刚暗下时，在一处帐篷前驻脚。这帐篷是李赫宰先前让人预定了支好在这里的，里面的被子松松软软地铺着。帐篷顶开了天窗，可以看到李赫宰爱看的星星。

“你是一个我的意外，订这个帐篷的时候，我可不知道会和你一起来。现在没有多余的帐篷了，介意和我一起睡一晚吗？”眼下看起来文质彬彬的人，实际是抛下了诱饵，不慌不忙地等着猎物自己上钩。不过到底是他钓了一条上钩的鱼儿，还是一只小狐狸拽住了他的鱼线，将他往自己身边拉近？这谁也说不清楚。

夜晚的星空很美，大大小小，颜色各不相同的星星争相闪耀着。不过先前宣称喜欢看星星的人的目光却始终在身边的人的身上流连着。李东海笑了笑，往李赫宰身边又靠了靠，将腿搭在李赫宰的大腿上，然后用膝盖轻轻蹭了蹭人最敏感的地方，脸上的表情却依旧是一脸单纯。

“你知道你在诱惑我吗？”李赫宰的声音有些低哑。

“我知道！”在李东海话音落下的瞬间，李赫宰就紧紧搂住他，吻了上去。薄荷的香味一下子释放出来，温柔又多情地包裹住熟透了的水蜜桃。李东海只觉得浑身都没了力气，只是张着嘴，任由李赫宰霸道地在自己的嘴里侵城掠地，直至感到窒息。在李赫宰的嘴唇微微挪开的时候，李东海笑着用一只手勾住李赫宰的脖子，又用另一只手轻轻摸了摸李赫宰的喉结，“就这么心急？”

李赫宰用吻代替了言语的回答，而手则忙碌地迅速解开李东海的衣服褪去。他轻轻按了按人脖子后的腺体，在人娇喘了一声后，轻笑着说道，“我要开始了。”像极了一个在撕咬已经降服的猎物前，游刃有余的雄狮。李东海是乖乖将自己送到李赫宰面前的猎物，因此无需太久的开拓，身后就已经湿湿地准备好。李赫宰体贴地并没有说什么让人害羞的话，只是带着几分沉迷，微锁着眉头，在人没有控制住的惊叫声中，一把挺进。

“小声点，你应该知道的，晚上到处散步的游客可是有很多。”

李东海弓起的腰肢在适应了人突然的入侵后微微放松了点，随后他便笑着双手圈起李赫宰的脖子，仰头靠近人的耳朵低语，  
“若是被发现了，光着身子的也不只是我一人，不是吗？”

“看来得要堵住你的嘴巴了。”李赫宰笑着回应。然后猛地咬住人的下嘴唇，吮吸了一下，接着将舌头再度探进。身下的撞击也越发猛烈起来，直到身下人的手臂都没有了圈住自己的力气。李东海在密集的快感下痉挛着，存留的一点意识让他用舌头轻轻推了推李赫宰的舌头以示求饶。在唇舌分离的瞬间，两人都大口地喘气，但身下的动作却依旧没有停下。李东海只剩下微微呻吟的力气，闭着眼睛感受着自己那一点被一次又一次地撞击着，刺激的电流一阵又一阵地刺激着全身甚至到指尖。

“别进我生殖腔。”明明没有丝毫的主动权，但李东海仍旧坚决地要求道。

李赫宰笑了笑，抓起李东海的手轻吻了一下，“你放心。”

在第一次的宣泄后，李赫宰放慢了速度，李东海终于有了说话的余力，于是轻喘着气，断断续续地说道，  
“你知道吗，嗯…我最喜欢薄荷的香味了。它不像，哈…它不像麝香也不像檀木那样浓重而有侵略性，但不论和什么味道混合，它都始终是明晃晃的主导。”

“我曾经有个外号叫猴子，你知道猴子最爱吃的水果是什么吗？”李赫宰一边微喘着气说着，一边舔弄着李东海胸前的那一点。接着他坏笑着抬起脸看了一眼身下轻闭着眼睛，因为过度的快感而微微颤抖的人，在人的胸上忽地咬了一口，留下了两排牙印。然后他因为人受到突然的刺激而紧缩的甬道，满意地轻叹了一口气。李赫宰贪婪地扫视着身下的猎物，那颤抖的睫毛和微张的嘴唇既书写着极致的纯净，又喧嚣着极度的荒淫，于是被蛊惑了般的，他又加快了速度，像是坏心眼的野兽，势必将自己的猎物玩到完全没有了力气。。。

李东海不知道这一夜是如何结束的，清醒时，脑海里只剩下至顶的欢愉。脖子后的腺体已经被咬破，身上散发的味道已然变成薄荷蜜桃苏打水的香气，而这香气中还混合着事后遮掩不掉的特殊的气味。李东海打开手机前置镜头，看了看自己的模样，身上大大小小的牙印和吻痕，还有留在脸上的不知何时流下的眼泪干成泪痕。李东海不喜欢自己这副乱糟糟的模样，山上没有洗澡的地方，他用手揉了揉脸，快速穿上衣服。然后在包中取出一支笔，在还熟睡着的李赫宰的手心写下自己的手机号码，又在下面留上一句赤裸裸的挑衅‘还能找到我吗？’

李东海对着睡梦中的李赫宰笑了笑，背上背包，轻悄悄地离开了帐篷。我是亲自送上前的猎物没错，但这并不代表着我已经将自己全然献祭。


End file.
